wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubik's Cube
A Rubik's Cube is the best-selling puzzle of all time. You can buy it and try to solve it. Here is an image of it to my right. Millions of people (1 in 5) have bought, twisted, and scrambled the cube, but the solution is known by not many. It is also a type of twisty puzzle. Info ALL OF THIS INFORMATION WAS EDITED BY CUBERS THAT KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING. GOOGLE IT. AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE GOOGLE, GO AWAY. '''Most versions of the Rubik's Cube are 3x3x3, but you can get them in 2x2x2 all the way up to 17x17x17 by Oskar van Deventer. The Rubik's Cube was invented in 1974 by Hungarian sculptor/architect Erno Rubik. It was released to the public in Hungary as the Hungarian Magic Cube in 1977, and then worldwide as the Rubik's Cube in 1980. If all the Rubik's cubes ever sold were stacked on top of each other, they would be twice the height of Mount Everest. But then they would topple over by the weight of the Moyu 13x13. Combinations Based on a 3x3x3 Rubik's Cube, there are exactly 43,252,003,274,489,856,000 different permutations. Speedcubing Speedcubing is the act of solving a Rubik's Cube in the shortest amount of time. There are competitions for speedcubing organized by the World Cubing Association annually and there are competitions for things such as solving a Rubik's Cube with feet, blindfolded cubing, and 7x7 speedcubing. Move notation Rubik's Cubes are solved by turning faces, and the way the solver knows which ones to turn and how to turn them is by using the following notation. Here is how. *F stands for front, turn the face facing you clockwise 90 degrees. *B means turn the back face clockwise *U means turn the up (top) face clockwise *D is down (bottom) clockwise *L is left clockwise *R is right clockwise *(F F) or F2 means to turn the front face twice either way, the face you turn will be different depending on what the letter that you see is used. U U, and U2 mean the up face to be turned twice. The same applies for all other faces. *A letter followed by a lowercase i or a prime symbol (') means to turn a face counterclockwise. *M is the middle slice. It's the one between the L and R faces. M follows the rules of L (L is down, L' is up), which is stupid, because it should be R. With the modern speedcubes we have today (AoLong, WeiLong, etc.), turning the M slice is a breeze. The M slice is used often in the Roux method. *E is the equator slice. It's the one between the U and D faces. It follows the rules of D, which is also stupid. *S is the standing slice. It's between the F and B faces. This one makes sense, as it follows F. *Any of the first six letters lowercase (f, b, r, l, u, d) means to turn that face and the neighboring slice in the same direction. See is you can use this information to understand this algorithm. R U R' U R U2 R' Optimal solution The most moves a Rubik's Cube can ever be solved in the optimal way is 20 moves. This is known as God's Number. More images cube3.jpg cube4.png cube5.jpg cube6.jpg cube7.jpg cube8.jpg|Need some help? rooooo.jpg|As if the 3x3 Rubik's cube wasn't hard enough. I've solved the 3x3 over 50 times and counting though. Since December 26, 2013 v.jpg|A disassembled V-Cube 7 v1.png|A V-Cube 7 being turned. Man that looks hard to solve. v2.png|Interesting pattern. Spiral spiral spiral.... v3.png|Ummmm..... v4.png|Finally, it's solved. v5.png|???????????/ That might have been the V-Cube 6 up there. v6.jpg|MMMMmmmmmmmm vcube11.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AN 11X11! rubmene.jpg rubmene1.jpg rubmene3.jpg rubmene2.png rubmene4.jpg rubmene5.png rubmene6.jpg rubmene7.jpg rubmene8.jpg rubmene9.jpg rubmene10.jpg rubmene11.jpg rubmene12.jpg cubey.jpg cubey1.jpg cubey2.jpg imageswiis.jpg imjsiquqage.jpg Suiekwimage.jpg imaksxkdkge.jpg iksakwmage.jpg Ksksoidimage.jpg imagejisjq.jpg imagejdido.jpg imakssmwge.jpg imaideijwge.jpg imaiskwge.jpg iieiamage.jpg imagejsiskaiix.jpg Ssoimage.jpg|Your nightmare Easy ways to solve it Here are some of the easiest ways to solve a Rubik's Cube, although I have never done it this way, because there's no need to for me. #Take the stickers, peel them off, and place them back onto the correct face. #Turn 1 face about 45 degrees, pull an edge piece off, and the rest should come off easily. Put the pieces back together on the right face. #Put your cube in the toilet, flush it, and smash it against the ground. #Get a hammer and crush the cube so you will never be frustrated again. #Dip it in a bucket of paint. # '''LEARN TO BLOODY SOLVE IT, LAZY What puzzles not to buy Here is a list of puzzles that you should NOT '''buy - Any Vcube puzzles (The company's cubes are expensive and are horrible quality, and they are also very rude to customers) Any QJ puzzles (Knockoffs of everything) Any Mozhi puzzles (Very bad quality) What to buy Here are some puzzles you '''should buy. Most MoYu puzzles (Except for the DianMa, it's a pain to play with, and the layers look cool, but the large outer layers and small slices make H and Z perms a pain. Unless you use R U algs instead of M U algs. So if you use Roux, fuggedaboudit. The Crazy YiLeng is fine, but the small stickers are a pain.) Most Dayan puzzles (Except maybe the Gem 6, also small stickers peeling) See also *How to solve a Rubik's Cube (coming soon) Category:Randomness Category:Rubik's Cube Category:Random Works Category:Twisty puzzles